


Marcel and Louis the Sequel

by stopthetraffic



Series: Marcel and Louis [2]
Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, larcel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthetraffic/pseuds/stopthetraffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second book in the Larcel series, i wrote this a while ago so if I'm incorrect about certain things ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis’ POV  
“Another pint of Guinness please” I asked the bar maid, stumbling to the bar.  
“Sure thing love” she winked.  
She leant down to grab the bottle, giving me a full view down her top. She poured the drink into a big glass, pushing it forward to me.  
I raised the glass to my lips, taking in the liquid, it burned down my throat as leant on the counter and looked around at the dancing couples. That word. Couples.  
I used to be a couple with Marcel.  
He promised he would text.  
He promised he would call.  
He promised he would skype.  
He promised he would visit.  
But here I was. Broken and single, up here in London where I hoped he would be. I mean he said England, that could be anywhere, I just hoped with all my heart he was here.  
I drank up the whole glass, stumbling back onto the dance floor, I was so close to being pissed drunk, and my emotions were basically numbed.  
I grinded against another person, this one was a girl, I didn’t care, gripping her hips as she swayed in front of me. She turned around, jumping back and gaping wide at me.  
Did I really look that bad?  
“LOUIS!” she shouted.  
I stared blankly at the girl in front of me, vision blurry and my mind swimming.  
“It’s me, Vanessa!” she shouted.  
No way.  
I squinted at her, my vision evening out slightly, trying to see if it actually was Vanessa. I gasped as I recognised her.  
“You look like a whore!” I shouted above the music.  
“I know! I’m doing it for fun!” she laughed. She looked around “Zoe’s here too!” she shouted.  
“Where?” I asked.  
“There!” she pointed over to a slutty girl who was jumping around to the beat, absolutely no rhythm in her movements.  
“No way!” I laughed.  
“We decided to dress up as sluts for fun tonight!”  
“What are you doing in London?” I asked her.  
“Living here!” she shouted over the music.  
Obviously.  
“How are you and Marcel?” she asked.  
She must have realised what had happened when my face paled.  
“Oh…I’m sorry”  
“He didn’t even call!” I blubbered, tears brimming in my eyes.  
She brought me into her arms, resting my head on her collar bone.  
“Hey, you finally got someone!” Zoe shouted at us.  
I pulled away looking at Zoe, smirking as her face paled.  
“Oh fuck it’s you.”  
She stalked away, blending into the crowd.  
“Zoe got even bitchier” Vanessa giggled. “So you want to come back to our apartment?” she asked.  
“Sure!” I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome :) please comment, tell me how it is

“Just a second, lemme change” she told me.  
She disappeared into her room, coming out in a onesie, holding a mirror and some cotton tissue wads.  
“Nice pyjama onesie” I complimented her.  
“I know”   
She sat down, resting the mirror on the coffee table and taking the tissue and wiping off all her make up off her face.  
“So, let me guess, you’re looking for Marcel in London”  
She read me like a book.  
“Yeah…” I mumbled.  
“Well, then I’ll try and help” she grinned.  
“Thanks”  
“Ooh!” she slapped the table. “I’m getting a new coffee table delivered tomorrow, so do you want to help put it together?” she asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see if I can come around”  
“Thanks Lou” she grinned.  
We exchanged numbers and I gave her my address.  
“Ok, I’ll see you then” she smiled, I grinned, nodding her off.  
Vanessa’s POV  
“Answer the door!” Zoe shouted from her room, still bundled up in her doona sheets.  
I rolled out of bed, groaning like a zombie as I stumbled to the door, swinging it open, who would knock on the door this early?  
Realisation hit me as a deep husky voice asked. “’Scuse me miss, could you please sign here?”   
Oh the coffee table was arriving today, I almost forgot.  
I took the board looking up at him, his towering height was a bit intimidating, but he was hot, with green eyes…And that hair!  
“Oh my god” the clipboard clattered to the floor as I recognised his face. “Marcel” I spoke.  
“Well, I go by Harry now” he grinned, flashing pearly white teeth.  
I squealed, jumping onto him and hugging him tight.  
“It’s been ages!” I screamed into his ear, burying my face into his neck. “Louis is going to die when he see’s you” I giggled.  
“L-Louis’ here?” he stuttered.  
“Yeah, he’s coming over in a bit to assemble the coffee table”   
I jumped down, looking up at him, his hair was finally up in a natural soft quiff, he was wearing contacts and a loose black shirt, letting it hang from his frame. His legs seemed to be gasping for air in those extremely tight black skinny jeans and I think the same brown boots from 2 years ago were still on his feet.   
Damn.  
“So, um are you going to sign it?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Right, of course”   
I picked up the board, signing on the dotted line, as he helped me moved the bits in, piling them in the living room.  
“Hey, do you think you could stay until Louis comes?” I asked.  
“I’d love to, but I’m filling in for a friend, I can’t let him down.” He spoke slightly dissapointed.  
“Here’s my number and Louis’ and Zoe’s, we should get a hot chocolate sometime.” I smiled.  
He nodded.  
“Hey, Ness? Um…could you just keep this a little secret, I don’t want Louis knowing just yet” he told me.  
“Sure” I smiled.  
He nodded, taking the clipboard and walking off down stairs.  
“Bye Mar- I mean Harry” I shouted.  
“Bye Ness” he shouted back, laughing slightly.  
As soon as he was gone I rushed into Zoe’s room, jumping on her bed.  
“MARCEL’S BACK!!” I screamed.  
“I don’t care, get out” Zoe groaned, rolling over in bed to cover her head with her duvet.  
“Cunt.” I muttered.  
Zoe had changed, I mean she was still the same sassy Zoe who loved the odd inappropriate joke, but she had changed…She cared less and got bitchier. It was only when you could make her laugh she was fine, I liked it better when she laughed, lately she’d been so moody, always snapping when I got too close.  
“Why are you still in my room? Stop staring at me?” she poked her head out from underneath her doona, glaring at me.  
“You need to get a boyfriend”  
“No. Get out” she spoke bluntly.  
“But you might find someone nice” I smiled.  
“Fuck off” she groaned.  
“Please” I begged, letting my voice whine out high and annoying.  
“Why do you want me to get a boyfriend?” she flopped onto her stomach.  
“Just consider it” I ran off before she could answer.  
I unlocked my phone:  
To all London contacts: Guys, find a hot guy who loves with the heart, can cook, clean and smells nice, for Zoe, I’m going to set her up on a blind daate :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugnh its all so cringe worthy, please forgive me, I'll edit it when i get time i promise

“Get dressed, you’re going on a blind date” I smiled as Zoe stalked into the kitchen.  
“Are you fucking serious?” she shot me a stink eye.   
“C’mon, get dressed and ready in 10, not like you have anything else to do, and if you hate him we can bitch about it later” I offered.  
“Fine” she complied.  
\--  
I hauled her off to her date, I was meeting up Louis so we could spy on them. All I knew about Zoe’s date so far was that his name was Niall and he’d moved from Ireland to London, apparently chatted up one of my friends who worked at a bar and was a charmer, he had reservations at Nando’s.  
“Hey Lou” I hugged him, bringing him over to a table in the corner with a perfect view of Zoe and Niall’s date.  
From this far I could see he was pretty cute, he had blond messy hair and loose jeans with a ‘Free hugs’ t-shirt on, he had a hoodie over that with some high tops on. He was fucking gorgeous.  
“You like him” Louis smirked.  
“What? N-no”  
He laughed.  
“You stuttered over a guy, you like him” Louis teased.  
“He’s Zoe’s date, I can’t take him, you dolt” I slapped his shoulder.  
“Zoe doesn’t look too interested.” Louis gestured over to their table.  
I snorted a bit as I saw her face, she looked disgusted as he ripped into a chicken wing, gnawing on the bones a little…  
Well that’s one way to eat.  
“I can tell there wont be a second date” he predicted.  
On cue, Zoe excused herself from the table, striding over to us.  
“Never again” she hissed, before making her way towards the bathroom.  
\--  
“So, Niall you’re from Ireland right?” I asked, feeding him a grape.  
Louis had ‘so thoughtfully’ told Niall to take a shot at me, but now we were curled up together on the couch and I was feeding Niall grapes, so I forgave him a little.  
I ate one myself, leaning slightly onto Niall’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m from Ireland alright, a wee town called Mullingar, but I’m up here in London with a few of me mates for a while, to be a free bird and stuff, miss me folks a bit, but the drinks aren’t bad here, nothing like Ireland though, Ireland’s amazing” he rambled on.  
I didn’t mind it so much as he rambled about Ireland and the food, his voice was music to my ears.  
“Hey, lets watch a movie” I grinned, getting up and walking over to the movie cabinet.  
I bent down, sorting through the movie collection Zoe and I owned and asked if he liked any of them.  
“Uh, Love Actually?”  
“That’s a sap movie”  
“Tinkerbell?”  
He burst out laughing “Why do you have Tinkerbell in your movie collection?” he chuckled.  
“Because I like Tinkerbell” I retorted.  
“Alright then, Tinkerbell it is” he winked.   
I happily chose the first one, grabbing blankets and making some popcorn, also getting some lollies and two tubs of ben and jerry.   
“There are also four more movies” I told him.  
“Four? When was there even one?” he asked.  
“Ages ago, but a new one came out not too long ago” I grinned. “And we’re going to watch all of them” I added  
“Only if we watch a scary movie after all of them” he agreed.  
“Only if you’re prepared to coax me out of my room after I have a panic attack” I warned.  
“Sure babe, I’m ready for that” he laughed.  
I grabbed the bowl of popcorn, taking a huge handful and munching on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a very very short chapter..also I havent edited the chapter after this, so...heres the first four chapters :D

It was the scary movie time, at One O’clock in the morning as well. Niall was bent down in front of the movie cabinet while I snuck some of his ice cream, I knew he was going to go off on me when he found out so I couldn’t help but giggle as I did so.  
“What are you laughing at?” he asked, not looking back as he filed through the discs.  
“Nothing” I giggled.  
He turned around to look at me, eyes widening as he saw a huge chunk out of his ice cream.  
“That was mine!” he protested.  
I laughed, squealing as he came over and started tickling me.  
“You’re not getting out of this that easily” he growled playfully.  
I squealed again, trying to pry him off as he straddled my lap, tickling me more.  
“STOP!” I screamed, laughing at the same time.  
He pushed me down, holding my shoulders firmly.  
“Hey” I groaned, making a face.  
He leant down, his face close to mine. He moved a piece of hair out of my eyes, smiling and kissing my nose.  
“Now let’s watch that scary movie” he grinned cheekily.  
He climbed off me, going to the cabinet and inserting the disk in.  
“Paranormal Acitvity? Are you kidding”  
“Too scared?” he waggled his eyebrows.  
“I got scared reading the back cover of this movie” I warned.  
“Come here then” he opened up his arms, hugging me as I cuddled deeply into his chest.  
\--  
“Did you want to let go of me anytime soon?”  
“No”  
“As much as I like cuddling, I kind of need to get back home..”  
“Stay”  
“Okay” I felt his hand run through my hair, soothingly down my back to rub circles into my hip. “So you weren’t kidding when you said you’d get a panic attack?” he tried to joke.  
I sniffled a bit, chuckling along with him.  
“I rarely kid” I mumbled.  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
“Good”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how it is and tell your friends to read, i might even make the first one better if i hate it enough :)

Vanessa’s POV  
Louis was sick and Niall wanted to go to the pub, tough decisions…go out with Niall? Or leave my best friend, sick at home…  
“Hey Louis, are you alright on your own to stay alone for the night?” I smiled sweetly at him.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine” he sniffled, he was tucked in the spare room, sick with a fever, doctor said it was a cold and that he’d be fine in a few days.  
“Good, now just rest in bed and I’ll come back…maybe tomorrow” I laughed. “Oh and there’s a whole pot of chicken soup for you on the stove” I told him.  
He nodded, thanking me.  
\--  
“Hey Babe” Niall cooed.  
“Hey” I grinned.  
He kissed my cheek, placing his hand on my waist and walking up to the bar.  
“One beer for me, and whatever the lady wants” he spoke, flicking his gaze to me.  
Harry’s POV  
I was performing at the club tonight, I did this once a week, singing different songs, it helped paid the rent, I would get up here for an hour and sing requests of songs that people chose.  
Tonight the manager of the club had let me sing one of my own songs.  
I got up on the stage, my eyes being attracted to a bright mop of golden hair, standing out from the darkness, next to a girl who had long black hair, I peered further into the shadows, recognising the figure, it was Vanessa! I didn’t know she had a boyfriend…She didn’t mention him.  
She giggled as he rubbed his nose against hers, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard.  
I missed being in a couple, Louis was perfect and I ruined everything, I was so shit at making time for him. I was so caught up in my new life, new friends, new places. People actually liked me for once, I lapped up all the attention that I could as I was suddenly the boy with power.   
Louis probably thought I had rejected him, moved on and forgotten him. The bright shine on my finger flashed in my eye for a moment, reminding me of the day I received the promise ring wrapped around my finger, my last day, god that was an emotional day.  
“Hey Haz! You ready?” Sam shouted.  
I looked back to him, snapping out of my daze and nodding, shuffling my feet on the linoleum.  
Here we go.  
Louis’ POV  
I was on Live stream scrolling, looking for anything to watch, I mean I’m sick, all I can do is surf the internet, I came across one, noticing a picture of a male on a stage, he was hot. I could see dark curly hair if I squinted at the small image.. pink lips and familiar build…? He looked familiar.. I clicked on the link anyway.  
“Don’t let meee, Don’t let meee, Don’t let meee go…”  
My mouth went dry as I heard him sing. Marcel. It was Marcel. I found Marcel.  
He finished the song, grinning at everyone, that cheeky fucking grin, all dimples and lovely smiling eyes that tore apart my heart.  
“Thank you all for being here tonight, I appreciate it very much” his voice was low, so, so low, and so so slow, he bowed to the audience, clasping his hands like a prayer and shaking them towards the crowd.  
“That there, ladies and gentlemen is Harry Styles!”   
Harry Styles? He was going by his middle name now?  
I kept watching as girls rushed around him the second he set foot off the stage, taking pictures with him and kissing his cheek, he looked flustered, smiling at them all and hugging them, telling them they were all lovely and asking if they enjoyed the show.  
Oh, was he straight now? My jealousy flared.  
The camera turned, to what I presumed was the club manager.  
“Harry Styles, playing now in this club every Wednesday, 8:30 pm” the guy spoke, he was dressed smartly in a suit and smiled at the end before the twitcam ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just because i love you guys

I was still fucking sick, I couldn’t breathe, my throat was starting to hurt and I was sweating. I felt terrible, I bet I looked terrible and I was craving food-oh wait there was soup. Thank the fucking gods for Vanessa’s hospitality, there was soup waiting for me.  
I mustered the strength to climb out of bed, wrapping the doona around me like a cape and padding to the kitchen.  
I hauled the pot onto the stove and turned on the heat, pulling a stool up to the counter and resting on it while I waited for it to boil.   
I leant over the stove to breathe in the steam in an effort to clear my blocked nose. The soup smelled nice, so so nice.  
\--  
I happily sat on the couch, the pot of soup in my lap because I couldn’t be bothered to get a bowl.  
“We’re back!” I heard Niall slur as the door swung open.   
I turned around to nod at them as they both walked in, drunk as fuck and tipsy.  
They headed towards her room soon being followed by a crash, Vanessa would have passed out alright, knowing how much she drinks.  
Harry’s POV  
“Vanessa” I spoke after she picked up.  
“Ugh” she grunted through the phone, followed by a heavy breath. She sounded hung over.  
“Do you want to get a coffee or hot chocolate or something?...” I started to rethink my proposition.  
“I’m hung over Haz, you gotta come here” she groaned.  
“Ok, I’m on my way”   
\--  
Zoe answered the door, letting me in.  
I noticed Louis asleep on the couch.  
What was he doing here?!   
I tip toed towards him quietly, peeking over the top of the couch and peering at him. I could tell he was sick, his nose was red and he was all sniffly.  
He was wrapped tightly up in a doona, his feet poking out, he hated when his feet poked out.  
I sighed, walking over and pulling the blanket down past his feet, causing the doona to uncover from his shoulders, I huffed, evening out the doona and making sure he was properly wrapped.  
“Thanks Ness” he mumbled.  
He was awake, oh my god I can’t handle this, he can’t know I’ve ever been here.  
I quickly retreated, out the door and down the stairs, running away from their apartment, in a flurry of stumbling feet.  
I couldn’t face him now, he was going to freak, I wouldn’t be surprised if he hated me. I mean I would too if he had left and not kept any one of his promises he made. At least I kept the ring, that should at least mean something.   
Deep down inside me I missed him, I missed him so much, I didn’t like the girls who cluttered around me after each show. I didn’t like it at all, all I wanted was some one who was willing to look past my looks now and love me for my personality, not my body. They had always commented on my ‘huge biceps Harry’ and my ‘sexy green eyes’ I wanted someone who I could cuddle with every night, someone who would call me perfect in every way, someone who I could mess around with.  
Someone like Louis.   
I wanted Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wont be updating on the weekend because i have a wedding to attend :D please leave a kudo and spread this story :DDDD

Vanessa’s POV  
I lay in bed with Niall all day, he was nice and cuddly, not toned and muscular like other guys, he was like a soft warm pillow, a soft pillow I could rest my head on and snuggle into.  
“Guys, Why did Marcel come?” Zoe asked appearing at the door.  
“He goes by Harry now” I raised my voice from the soft mumbling I had been sharing with Niall all day, lifting my head to look at her.  
“Whatever, did you invite him or something?”   
“Yeah, why?”  
“Because he saw Louis and left”  
With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
“Do you want to get up?” I mumbled, wanting to check on Louis.  
“Stay” Niall murmured.  
He kissed my nose again, hugging me tight and closing his eyes.  
Louis’ POV  
I woke up in the middle of the day, smelly an oddly familiar smell, Blue by Chanel. That was Marcels- I mean Harrys aftershave, I remember it when I made love to him, it was such a memorable smell, I fell in love with it, Blue by Chanel, I had to look up the fragrance afterwards and find it in Myers. I remember that. Did that mean he had been here?   
No, impossible. But no one else I knew used that after shave, Niall used Armani Mania-I had borrowed it off him once- and I’m pretty sure Zoe didn’t use Chanel, she was quite neutral with smells, and Vanessa like Vanilla. But it was all over the sheets, especially near the top and bottom, maybe he had been here? Or maybe it’s just my sinuses acting up.  
Yeah.. Sinuses, let’s go with that.  
I made my way back to the spare room, crashing down on the bed and falling asleep again, at least I was feeling a little better.  
Zoe’s POV  
I had been forced to go on another date, this time his name was Liam, I hoped he had better manners, than that pig Niall.  
I was wearing a winter dress, a nice pair of short boot-heels and my little lava rock necklace, my lava rock necklace was my favourite.  
I had my hair down in a side plait as I waited at the table for Liam to arrive, I looked around. This place was fancy and posh.. that means he had money right?  
I kept looking around, especially at the huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, I knew it was real diamond since I worked part time as a jeweller, helping people choose wedding rings or necklaces, brooches, anniversary rings, the lot, I actually loved diamonds so much, they were my life.  
“Hello, I’m Liam, I’m so sorry I’m late” I heard someone call in a flurry behind me, I turned around, flashing a smile.  
He had a dark trench coat on, shrugging it off as he sat down in the warm restaurant, revealing a cute blazer, a nice button up white shirt underneath, beige pants and white converse. His hair was a light brown, quiffed up neatly, he looked like a proper gentleman. I’m impressed so far.  
“I’m Zoe” I smiled.  
We chatted all through out the dinner, he was charming and polite. He had way better manners than Niall and I still wondered why the fuck Vanessa liked him.  
\--  
As we walked out of the restaurant a strong cold breeze picked up, he immediately removed his coat for me, draping it over my shoulders as he rubbed my arms.  
“Can’t have you getting cold” he mumbled.  
“I would’ve been fine, but thanks”  
I tugged on the collar, bringing it closer around me, how thoughtful, he cared about my wellbeing after, what? 2 hours. My ice-cold heart I had spent years trying to barricade, warmed at the feeling.   
His coat smelt nice though, I couldn’t quite detect which aftershave he used but it just made him 10 times more attractive.  
I told him good bye at my door, handing him back his coat.   
“Do you maybe want to see a movie with me sometime next week?” he asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck, his coat draped over one arm.  
“Sure, just tell me what movie” I shrugged.  
Liam was tolerable, not many people were.  
He was well mannered, he had good hygiene, he seemed to wash regularly and he was a pastry chef, that means free pastry and cake.  
“Ok, I’ll text you then, bye” he leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek before pulling me into a quick hug.  
He walked away, fitting his jacket on in the process, I shut the door.  
“So how did it go?”  
I squeaked as Vanessa and Niall startled me, they were both staring at me, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
“None of your business” I spat.  
“It went well!” she squealed, she high fived Niall and they ran off.  
God they were so hyper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am like a third of the way through with the editing :D

Louis’ POV  
I wasn’t going to miss Harrys performance tonight, I was going to meet him, and I wasn’t going to chicken out.  
I prepared myself for him to come on, hyping myself up and occasionally slapping myself in the face when I over thought the situation. I was excited, I was just going to kiss him, I was gonna do that, I’m just going to go up and kiss him.  
“Hey, what’s a sexy boy like you doing alone?” a girl appeared in front of me, shooting me a seductive glare and tracing her fingertips over my bicep.  
ABORT! ABORT!  
“Sorry, I’m no-“ I tried to explain before I was cut off.  
“Lets dance”   
She dragged me up the stairs to the second level, grinding up against my hips.  
I didn’t want to dance with her but this was my favourite song.  
Decisions, decisions.  
I danced to the song, occasionally doing my own moves to slowly get away from her and run through the crowd to disappear from sight.  
I made my way downstairs hastily, only being able to hear the last few chords of Harrys last song.  
“Isn’t she lovely made from love…Thank you everyone, I am sorry it’s only one song tonight, I got to rush off to another gig, but you were all very lovely tonight, thankyou for having me”  
I rushed down the stairs, finally seeing him walk of stage hastily.  
“Shit, Harry” I murmured to myself, he got away.  
I was frustrated with myself, maybe I would be able to catch him as he leaves.  
I jogged outside, looking around for him.  
There, his figure.  
He was calling over a taxi.  
“HARRY!” I screamed.  
He slid into the taxi, shutting the door.  
I was nearly there, just a few more metres.  
My legs pumped as the distance between me and the taxi decreased.  
But I was too late, the taxi drove off, taking Harry with it my pace slowed, eventually stopping.  
“Haz” I whispered, beathless, his taxi turned the corner, my head dropped. “Next week” I muttered, shaking my head at the ground.  
I trudged back to my place, crashing down on the couch and calling for Tom.  
“Sorry I haven’t fed you” I apologised, scratching my cat behind his ear, Tom was my Siamese cat, I got him after moving to London, he liked cuddles.  
I got up to the kitchen, seeing a box of his food sprawled out on the floor.  
I glared at him as he ate up his food, smart bastard.  
“Geez Tom” I mumbled, picking up the box and putting it back in its place, I refilled his water bowl, watching him lap up the water.  
I watched him eat, going back to the couch as he followed me. He walked past me and stepped up onto the window sill, he jumped out, but I wasn’t worried, Tom always came back, and also I was on the bottom floor so he wouldn’t die.  
Harry’s POV  
I sat down, sighing as I hugged a pillow.  
I missed Louis.  
I only let the manager do that twitcam to see if Louis would come.  
But I guess he didn’t. He had his chance tonight, and I even searched the crowd, he was nowhere, I’d never see him again.   
I took a quick shower, washing my hair and singing different songs, which lasted for a good ten minutes more than I planned, before I shut the water off. I stepped into my boxers and shook my hair out to dry naturally.  
I passed the living room on my way to the kitchen, my heart stuttering as I spotted the silhouette of a small figure that was perched on my window sill, I was on the bottom floor, but I had never had visitors come through my window before. I backed out of the room and hid behind the door, peeking out to take a better look.  
It stayed still while I examined it from behind the door, trying to figure out what if was. It was too small for a human, but too big for any kind of bird.  
I stepped closer, seeing if it would go away, realising it was a cat.  
“Shoo” I spoke, flicking my hands out at it, a frown on my face.  
The cat stayed there until I was right in front of it, not scared of me.  
He let me pick him up, and started purring as I rubbed his ear, reaching for his collar tag.  
“Tom” I mumbled.  
He meowed as I said so, my hands flipping the tag over and spotting the number.  
\--  
“Hello?” a high voice answered.  
“Yeah, hi, uerm I have your cat…he jumped up to my window” I told the guy.  
“Is his name Tom?” he asked.  
“Yeah, Tom” I muttered.  
“Alright, could I uh, please have an address?” the guys asked.  
“Right, yeah, sure”  
I hung up, texting him my details.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i won't update until monday (australia time) so enjoy :)

Louis’ POV  
Tom was at some random strangers place. Jesus.  
I arrived at the place, luckily it was close, I could hear loud yelling inside, something about ruined granite, oh no, what is Tom up to? Did he…did he pee on the bench? He hasn’t done that in ages.  
I watched Tom fly out the window, clawing up my leg and holding onto my t-shirt.  
“Tom, what did you do?” I asked, holding him close and stroking his back.  
“And stay out!”  
I took that as my cue to leave and turned sharply on my heel, not wanting to face the angry man. I was a little angry that someone was mistreating my cat, but I was scared at the loud angry growl that erupted moments later. I held Tom close as I quick stepped my way back home.  
Harry’s POV  
I saw a figure walking away with that devil cat, he peed all over my bench! My granite bench! That was expensive! And not it’s going to smell like cat pee! I slammed my window shut to avoid any future encounters and took a moment to watch the supposed owner of the cat walk away. Wait that figure…I-I knew that figure, he looked like Louis..it couldn’t be.  
Was that Louis and his cat? Shit did I just throw out Louis’ cat??  
No-no.. Louis wasn’t responsible enough to own a cat, shut up Harry, that can’t be Louis.  
I shook my head, finding the paper towels and the spray to clean up the bench.  
The smell of pee was still lingering in the air as I desperately tried to rid the smell.  
I used so much spray and wipe to try and get rid of the smell and mess.  
Stupid cat.  
***  
I brought my items to the self-check register, scanning my items and putting them in the bags. As I removed a bag to move it to the ground the self serving computer started to act up.  
Oh great, not again.  
I huffed, calling over one of the staff and letting her scan the card on the computer.  
“All done” she smiled.  
I forced a smile onto my face, returning back to my groceries and finishing up. I paid and walked out, my legs carrying me to the pedestrian walk-way, I stopped and waited, looking around at the different cars on the road.  
I spotted Vanessa walking with a male, he was taller than her by at least a head, she went up to his shoulder. They looked so happy and joyful, skipping and jumping around instead of blending into the gloomy crowd like everyone else. Vanessa sported her usual all-black whilst her friend wore most blue’s and white’s. They stopped at the traffic light, opposite. She spotted me, pointing over to me and telling him something.  
She waved at me, staying on her side as the lights turned green and I walked over to her side.  
“Harry!” she linked arms with me, bringing me over to the nearby Gloria Jeans.  
She tugged me to a table, sitting down next me. I received a dirty look from her friend, as he sat down grumpily beside me.  
“So, Harry, have you bumped into Louis?” she asked.  
“Not exactly” I mumbled, placing my bags on the ground.  
“Not exactly? Spill” she rushed.  
“I think I may have run into his cat, and then, maybe I saw him…but I don’t know” I mumbled.  
“Was the cat’s name Tom?” she asked.  
“Yeah, why?” I questioned.  
“That’s Louis’ cat alright” she nodded.  
“W-what?”   
“I know right, he’s not even responsible to own a cat, the poor thing has learnt how to get its box of kibble from the cupboard, pretty impressive, but he got a Siamese cat because they purr a lot and apparently ‘it reminds me of Harry’” she air quoted the last part.  
I hadn’t noticed that her friend had walked off until he came back with a brownie. She immediately grabbed a chunk, stuffing it in her mouth.  
“I remind him of a cat?” I was confused.  
“Yeah, that was before when you had your hair down to the side” she laughed, ruffling my hair.  
“Oh”…he thought I looked like a cat and then he bought one.  
“He needed company” she explained.  
He had missed me that much, he got a cat to remind him of me, that cat was his coping strategy, Louis missed me, and so did I.   
\--  
I had later found out that her friend’s name was Niall and they were together as a couple. I fared them goodbye and walked back home, hurrying in case the ice-cream melted.  
I had Louis’ number twice now, I wanted to call him, I really did. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do so. He would probably get angry or something and start yelling. I had no clue, what if he had changed? What if he was different? There were so many uncertainties.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is it? :D feedback is very very welcome

Louis’ POV  
I decided on giving that poor stranger some cookies. Tom had probably chosen the most expensive thing to pee on, going by what I could hear…a granite bench this time? I had to apologise, so I had baked some cookies, chocolate chip too because who doesn’t like chocolate chip.  
I tasted one, smiling as the sugary sweetness crumbled into my mouth. Mmmm, they were a success, it was probably the only thing I could make anyway, Vanessa had made me repeat the making of cookies until it became second nature. I wrapped them up in some foil, checking the address and walking over to his place.  
I didn’t want to be face to face with this guy, so I looked around, there was a big enough tree to hide behind. I placed the cookies at the doorstep, knocking and sprinting down the road to the tree.  
I hid behind it, poking my head out to see the door.  
I spotted the door open, a tall lanky figure shuffling out and looking around. The stranger picked up the foil, opening it and smiling, I could see a dimple from this far away, who was he? He looked familiar.. and his hair? Long curls that were quite feminine.. they reminded me of- no no can’t be.  
He read the small piece of paper I had encased with it.  
He looked up, looking around for who had sent it, luckily he didn’t spot me. Phew. The door closed and I ran out, down the road and away from the stranger.  
\--  
I had Vanessa and Zoe over as we all watched tv at my place.  
Vanessa had Tom on her lap, rubbing behind his ear while he purred. Zoe looked like she was about to doze off, it was only 9:50. But I couldn’t focus on the tv, my mind kept wandering back to that stranger I couldn’t put my finger on who he looked like, I was too far away to see who it was properly, but his features were so, so familiar, it reminded me of Marc-Harry. It reminded me of Harry.  
I looked back to the girls, Vanessa was leaning her head on Tom, and Zoe was full on asleep on the couch, her head resting on Vanessa’s shoulder.  
Even though Zoe had changed personality wise those two were still very close. It amazed me how Vanessa put up with her but Zoe and I were alike, sassy and a bit rude.  
If she could put up with me, she could put up with Zoe. She still had a soft side and it was beginning to show a bit more ever since she had started dating Liam, she has started smiling more than usual and sometimes even looked like she cared, not that she doesn’t, she just showed it more obviously now.  
Also Vanessa has her way with Zoe but then again Vanessa has her way with most people, she can make a lot of things fun, it always ends with a laugh from her. She’s so goofy and cute, maybe that’s why her and Niall bonded so well.  
Probably.  
I tucked them in a blanket, removing Tom first and laying him in his little bed.  
I hopped into bed myself, kissing the small picture of Harry that sat above my bed and staring at the picture, he was so cute and innocent back then, where did it all go? I sighed, placing the picture back and snuggling under the covers.  
\--  
“Louis, Louis, Louis” someone was shaking me.  
“Ugh” I grunted.  
“Me and Zoe are leaving now” Vanessa whispered.  
“Bye guys” I mumbled, my eyes still shut.  
She kissed my forehead, as I heard footsteps and then the door shut.  
Tom jumped on my face, licking my cheek as he meowed into my ear.  
“Tom” I groaned.   
I felt his soft paw, pat my nose, more noises from him. He wanted to be fed. I picked him up as I got out of bed, holding him under my arm as I got his food, pouring some of it into his bowl.  
He ate up as I went back to bed, hiding under the doona, mmm, bed was so warm and comfy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update, I'm working on a new fic with a friend of mine, I'm not sure if I'm posting if here or on her acc, it is a sabriel fic. spn fandom :) tell your friends, its going to be a while tho..enjoy the updateeeee :D

Harry’s POV  
I walked up onto the stage, looking at the set list for the night, I was to sing a song of my choice and do any requests the people wanted, serenading the crowd basically, this was the more relaxed section of my performance I liked this section, gave me a time to keep my breath at a normal pace.   
As I continued singing I noticed Vanessa and I think Zoe…? but I wasn’t sure, they were dressed up in very revealing, tight dresses and huge heels, lots of make-up too...Wow.  
They looked very drunk and then that’s when I noticed a figure approach them, his small hands on their backs, guiding them out of the room. Was that Louis? I couldn’t tell much form the back and the damn lighting. I finished the song, I’m pretty sure my hour was close to being over anyway, I rushed off stage and ran towards them, I was so close.  
“Hi, you’re Harry aren’t you?” one of the regulars asked.  
“Yeah, why?” I was frustrated, I could see them leaving.  
“Dance with me?” she asked.  
“Sorry, I’d love to but I have to go” I smiled compassionately.  
I ran past her, running out of the building, where were they?  
I scanned the street, they must have turned the corner or something.  
“Oi, Styles! back in here!” I jogged back inside, apologising quickly and muttering bout needing air.   
I took four more requests until the manager deemed that my hour was over.  
“Here’s your pay, see you next week” the manager handed me my money, slapping me on the back as I walked back home, it was a lengthy walk but I didn’t mind, I liked it, it made up for the fact I couldn’t get to the gym.  
“You there!” I sped up my pace, maybe if I kept walking like I couldn’t hear them, they’d turn back? “Give us your money!” a pair of hands yanked me backwards, stopping me in my tracks.  
No no no. I just got paid and I needed it for the rent.  
“I-I don’t have any” I stuttered.  
“Check him down” one spoke.  
Nooooo.  
Lights flashed from far away, coming closer until they shined right at them and me, they were high-beamed, practically blinding them, the men shielded their eyes as I took off, this was my chance.  
I sprinted away, checking behind me and seeing that same car that saved me following me, a girl’s head was poking out.  
“HARRY! It’s Vanessa you dickhead!” she shouted.  
I slowed my pace, laughing in relief.   
“It’s just you” I sighed as her car got closer.  
But wasn’t she with Louis back in the club?  
“Louis is asleep” she spoke suddenly.  
Phew.  
“Aren’t you drunk?” I asked, not sure if I wanted to die with her hands on the steering wheel.  
“No, why? I was just acting so Lou could pick us up” she explained.  
Cheeky.  
“Alright then, is there a spot in the back?” I asked seeing Zoe in the passenger seat.  
“Yeah, be wary of Lou, he doesn’t want to be woken up.” she told me.  
I knew he was a monster when he didn’t want to be woken up so I opened the door, sliding in and buckling up, Louis was slumped against the window, his petite figure curled up as he slumbered in the back seat. I wanted to stroke his face, wake him up and beg for him to take me back.  
“Harry, address?”  
I quickly told Vanessa, still keeping my eyes on Louis, what if I just kissed him softly? I pressed my hand down in the middle seat as I supported myself and leant over, kissing his cheek softly.   
The fireworks and the butterflies and the sparks were still there, my lips were tingling, his skin was so soft, I missed the feel of him in my arms, or me in his. Usually since I moved to England I hugged a ‘bean’ pillow. Just to hug at night so I wouldn’t feel lonely.   
Truth is I did miss him up in England but I spent all my credit calling my new friends, Mum told me to sleep at night so I couldn’t skype him then, and the majority of the time I was out with friends, watching movies, hanging out at the park or catching up on homework.  
And now that he was sleeping next to me, all the guilt and pain flooded back, he missed me enough to buy a cat, because I reminded him of one, he probably missed me more than I did, him. Maybe if I sent him something? A cake? Mac and cheese? no. a Pie?   
I started listing all his favourite foods in my head, I had to show that I knew he was here, maybe he didn’t know yet? Maybe he did  
“Ok, we’re here, bye Harry” Vanessa smiled.  
“Right, yeah, bye, thank you so much for the ride” I nodded, shuffling out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo, harry's pulling the movessss, tell me what you think! :D

Harry’s POV  
“Hey, Ness, do you have Louis’ address?” I asked through the phone timidly.  
“Yeah sure, I’ll text you the details.”  
She hung up, giving me a screen shot of all of Louis’ details.   
Should I go incognito? Should I tell him straight up? Lead him on and surprise him?  
I decided with the last one, walking up to his flat and sticking a little note in his letter box also a small parcel.  
I was trying not to be seen by anyone so it startled me when a bush rustled behind me, I looked behind me, expecting a neighbour, or Louis himself.  
“Oh geez, it’s only you Tom” I stroked the little devil cat behind its ear.  
He purred at me, rubbing against my leg and weaving between my legs.  
Louis’ POV  
I headed to my mailbox, locating my little box and checking if there were any bills to pay. No bills but one very sophisticated letter addressed to me.  
Dear Louis  
Here is a small gift card to Top Shop as I know it is your favourite and you will go crazy. Also I know you haven’t been able to find your favourite perfume ever since they had stopped selling it so here is a full bottle just for you .x   
-Your secret Admirer .xx  
My cheeks were ablaze, I was flattered, this was like one of those cheesy high School crush gestures. I took the little parcel in my hands, unwrapping the little brown paper package.   
“Alien by Thierry Mugler” I read.   
How did this person know about my favourite perfume?? I didn’t tell anyone, I don’t think…? Who was this???  
I quickly squirted a bit on my wrists, rubbing it over my neck and inhaling the scent, it really was my favourite perfume. How did he or she get a bottle of this stuff? They had stopped selling it ages ago.   
Tom purred at my feet, curling around my legs.  
“Hey Tom” I smiled, picking him up and kissing his head.  
He let out an annoyed meow before I carried him to my door, setting him down inside my apartment and watching him curl up on the couch.  
I sat down next to him, scratching my jeans, he loves the material. I watched his small ears perk up, quickly pawing into my lap and getting comfortable.  
I turned on the tv, scratching his ear and stroking his back.  
\--  
I was spending that gift card at Top Shop, buying several shirts and other items of clothing, Vanessa was with me, we were having a discussion on who the secret admirer might be.  
“Maybe it’s a guy” she spoke while I changed in the stall.   
“A guy wouldn’t know my favourite perfume, or have this neat handwriting” I reminded her.  
“Right, yeah.. but your gay” she spoke.  
“I don’t know”  
I used up all the money on the gift card in a matter of hours, happily walking out with two big bags full of clothes.  
Harry’s POV  
I decided to play it safe and give him a letter every week, it had been 3 weeks and I had been told by Vanessa that Louis was getting really excited for the notes.   
I was a little stuck on the next one, I had no idea how to top myself. Gosh. I was even researching on cute gestures for a lover, some buzzfeed article that I was trying to find inspiration from.   
‘Be traditional and give them roses!’   
I sat back after reading that line, a small idea forming in my mind… Yes roses, roses are good.   
\--  
I got Vanessa to cover for me, she invited Louis over while I went to his place leaving a long box at his door, a letter attached on top with my gift inside it.   
I ran out of the building, not being seen by anyone, I hope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many updatesssssss :D :P :D :P

Louis’ POV  
I got back from Vanessa’s seeing a box sitting at my door. I bent down, picking it up and reading the small letter.  
Dear Louis  
Another gift for you, it symbolises love, right?   
-Secret admirer .xx  
A short message this time, I opened the box, gasping as I did so. Lying there among pale blue silk was a perfect rose it looked freshly picked, did I mention it was red? This person was right, red roses do symbolise love. Did he love me? Or she? I picked it up out of the box, holding it up I was soon disappointed as I soon found it was fake.  
But hey there lay another note.  
I chose a fake one as it will never die, just like my love for you Louis .x  
I didn’t know if I wanted to cry from such a huge gesture or be scared that some anonymous person was so deeply in love with me. Would I be able to reciprocate when the time came for me to meet them?...Harry never did this sort of thing for me, but this person was showing a real interest in me, I’d be lying if I didn’t at least have some interest in this mystery person. I looked down to the promise ring I gave Harry before he left.  
I hope he had kept it. With all my heart I hoped he had.  
But I was going to see it for myself this Wednesday at 8:30, I had made sure there were no other plans and I was going to see him for real this time. But maybe I didn’t want him to see me, I just wanted to know if he had kept the ring or not…yes that’s the only reason I wanted to see him there.  
***  
I took a spot in the crowd, near the back with a beer in my hand.  
I watched the manager come up.  
“Sorry anyone for the inconvenience, but Harry Styles will not be singing tonight, I do apologise, but he could not make it” the manager spoke.  
Bullshit! No! I was going to start fuming. Where was he?! This is shit! I was so frustrated, I had everything planned out, and he wasn’t turning up tonight!  
I stormed out of the club, walking home as I didn’t want to talk to anyone, I took the long way home, stopping by the park just to try and skid small rocks across the lake’s surface.   
I eventually got tired and returned home to go to sleep.  
***  
Over the next few weeks I had received more little gifts, collecting more fake roses and some occasional real ones.   
I did get the chance to see Harry perform and I did see the ring on his hand, but I was too scared to go up and talk to him, also the large crowd of his female admirers was hard to get through to him, I hadn’t visited him since though…  
I had grown closer to this “Secret Admirer” he had revealed he was a boy and I was starting to like him, I gave him a chance to be in my life as he was persistent to give me something every week, it was cute and mysterious.   
It became a routine, I would check my mailbox every Monday afternoon and of course there would always be a note waiting for me in my letterbox, or set to the side if it was a gift.  
I opened my mailbox this Monday, reading the letter from him.  
Dear Louis  
I will not uncover who I am just yet but your patience must grow. One day you will finally know who I am and be willing to forgive me for everything I have wronged. You have my heart, it shall be forever yours.  
-H .xx  
Not secret admirer? Just H. that could stand for anything! It definitely wasn’t Harry because Harry…It uh.. it just couldn’t be Harry.  
But what had this guy ‘wronged’ that I had to forgive?  
I walked inside, pinning his new letter up on a billboard I have, I stood back, looking at all the letters he had given me, I had hung everyone of them up, I was creating a collage.  
Vanessa’s POV  
While I was happily pigging out with Niall on his couch, my phone started ringing.  
I jumped off the couch, finding my phone in my bag and answering it.  
“Hello?” I asked.  
“Hey it’s Haz”   
“Oh hey Harry” I smiled.  
I ran back into the living room, pushing Niall away from my bowl of food. I mouthed for him to fuck off before I listened in on Harry speaking.  
“Yeah, so um, Louis’ birthday and Christmas is coming up and I don’t know what to get him” he spoke.  
“Ok, well um…” I stared off into space, thinking of what Harry could get him.  
I quickly shoved Niall away as he made a grab for my spaghetti, I sat on his chest, tuning back to Harry.  
“Um, I think he would like a new phone, because his is starting to die but he doesn’t have enough money” I told him. “That would be an expensive gift though..”  
He hummed at my answer.  
“Maybe you could get him a case?..” I was rolled off Niall as he pinned me on the floor. “Surprise him with you!” I exclaimed telling him my brilliant idea I just thought of.  
“You sure?” he asked.  
“Yes, do it!” I told him excitedly. “He’s been pissing himself over who the secret admirer is too” I laughed.  
“Alright bye” he chuckled.  
“Bye.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiiiiiiiiiit i havent updated in like 10 years

Harry’s POV

I was going to take Vanessa’s word and surprise Louis on his birthday with me. I had an awesome plan and I was in the middle of buying everything I needed for it.

I estimated how many candles it would need for me to get him to go out, there was a sale for 100 tea light candles for 10 pounds.

I walked to the florist, ordering 25 roses to be sent to me on the 23rd of December. It was a week and a half away so I was well prepared.

I sat down at home, running through all the things I needed to do, I needed to decorate for Christmas as well.

I normally didn’t have anyone over for Christmas, but I went back home to my family for Christmas every second year. I did get presents from other people, they were so nice and thoughtful.

I puffed as I stood up the Christmas tree I had dragged from my storage, slotting the bottom in place and fanning out all the branches. Once I had finished I sought out the box full of Christmas items. I hung them all up, placing the angel on top and stepping back to admire my work. Now to turn on the fairy lights.

I looked for the switch, reaching to flick it on. The Christmas tree was brought to life, the little sparkly ornaments reflecting the lights’ glow.

Zoe’s POV

I huffed as Vanessa pulled me off my bed.

“Let’s decorate the tree!” she exclaimed happily.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because it’s Christmas in a week” she explained.

Oh yeah. Might have let that one slip…

“Do you want to invite Liam?” she asked curiously.

“Hey babe look, I could wear these as ear rings” her annoying boyfriend Niall goofed around with the decorations. She laughed at him, kissing his cheek playfully.

I didn’t get what she saw in him, he had no manners at all and I didn’t like the way his pants hung so low, I thought it was appalling.

“Actually I think I’ll go to Liam’s to decorate his tree” I told her.

“Alright then, have fun!” she quickly pushed me out of the room.

“BYE” I called through the door.

“BYE!!” I both heard them shout.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i ever wrote this omg im an embarrassment

Liam looked surprised as I opened the door.

“Z-zoe, what a lovely surprise” he smiled warmly at me.

He welcomed me in.

“So what are you here for?” he asked.

“Vanessa wanted to decorate the Christmas tree with Niall so I came here” I explained shortly.

“Well I was about to get my tree out as well, so do you want to help?” he inquired.

“Sure, why not” I smiled at him.

We decorated the tree and Liam even lifted me up so I could pace the star on top, not my fault I was born short.

I crawled under, finding the light switch behind the tree and flicking it on. I backed out, finding Liam sitting on the couch, watching me.

“What are you staring at?” I asked.

“You”

He was so cheesy but so cute and gentlemanly at the same time, it was disgusting, yet flattering.

“Lets watch a movie” he suggested.

I nodded in agreement; settling down on the couch and watching him pick a movie.

“What about toy story” he asked.

I nodded, I was used to watching kids movies, Vanessa had a keen interest in Disney especially and owned all the Tinkerbell movies, yes I had been forced to watch them all with her. Sometimes she didn’t even tell me what was going on, I would just walk in the kitchen after smelling popcorn and ask her what she was doing. ‘Oh your watching a movie with me’ she would say. I didn’t mind though, not like I had anything else to do.

I was snapped out from my thoughts when a warm blanket was draped over me. I was lifted into Liams lap, his warm lips pressing to my cheek.

I wasn’t one for cuddling, or affectionate actions, it didn’t suite me well, maybe due to my parents, they didn’t praise me and give me their full attention. I did feel alone and rejected at home, so I was resistant to let anyone into my life, Liam was respectful and such a softy, he was a proper gentleman also, his loyalty to me was astonishing.

On the several occasions that we had been out on dates his eyes only focused on me, not looking over at anyone, even that busty waitress we had one evening. He wasn’t interested in anyone except me and he was quite the cook.

He worked as a chef at a restaurant, specialising in deserts and pastry, damn they were so good.

I snuggled deeper into his chest, resting his arms on my stomach and rubbing small circles into his hand.

\--

I totally fell asleep on him last night because I woke up in his bed, my first reaction was to jump up and get out, which I did, causing him to wake up. He looked at me sleepily.

Liam’s POV

I woke up to a rush of coldness, Zoe was standing right in front of me, from what the expression on her face was showing I knew I made a mistake last night.

“Zoe, I’m sorry” I gushed.

She walked out of the room quickly so I ran after her.

“Zoe I’m sorry, I was tired” I explained.

She turned around.

“You know how I feel about this sort of thing” she fumed.

She’s right I did know, she had a sort of fear to this sort of thing. She hadn’t received enough love as a child and I guessed she didn’t know how to show it now as an adult. She had developed mistrust in everyone and I knew she didn’t trust me fully enough yet.

I reached out for her shoulder, as she flinched back.

“I’m sorry but I only wanted to hug you to sleep, and you were already sleeping, and I didn’t want to leave you on the couch” I rambled quietly.

I just hoped she would forgive me, I didn’t want to crush our relationship.

“No, I get it, it’s alright” she muttered.

“I’m sorry” I apologised again.

She nodded, turning around and walking out slowly.

 _“Idiot”_ I whispered to myself.

She was probably going to ignore me or something. I ruined it, I ruined it so badly.

But I had to make it up to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn yall me and my twelvie ass plot

Liam’s POV

I chose a time when I knew Zoe was home alone. I held the chocolates and tiger lilies in my hand as I tapped on the door with the other.

“Hello?” she opened the door, surprised. “Liam.” she addressed me, pursing her lips.

I didn’t say anything, shoving the chocolates and flowers forward instead.

She read the single word on the box.

“Sorry” she read quietly.

She looked up at me.

“I really am, I didn’t mean to jeopardise us” I gushed.

“Hey, I just needed to cool off with ice cream, I’m fine now and I like that you’ve made the effort” she nodded.

I sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around her.

“Is hugging ok?” I asked.

She scoffed.

“Yeah hugging is fine”

“Good.”

Zoe’s POV

I was spending a night at Liams, we agreed to set up a blanket fortress and sleep in it. I tapped on his door as I waited outside his place.

“The door’s open!” I heard him shout.

I pushed down the handle, stepping inside and taking a deep breath through my nose.

I could definitely smell something to do with chocolate and pastry and I hastily made my way into the kitchen, dumping my bags on the way.

I wandered over to the oven, peering inside.

A chocolate cake and an apple pie was baking together.

I almost drooled.

“I hope it’s not too much” he smiled cutely, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

“It’s fantastic” I reassured.

He walked forward to me, kissing my forehead and taking my hands in his larger ones.

“Hey, I got a surprise for you, but I have to blindfold you” he smiled.

“Kinky”

“Shut up, not like that.”

His chocolate/pastry smelling hands covered my face and I wasn’t going to complain at all. I was lead around a few corners, I didn’t even know what room we ended up in.

“Surprise!” he took his hands off.

I took in the scene in front of me, it was his outdoor patio, a big white projector screen was held up between two trees with tons of cushions on a blanket further away, I spotted a small projector in front of the cushions. Around it, were little fairy lights, softly twinkling, just bright enough to create a dim glow. The patio was covered by a glass roof, the few stars in the sky shining down on us. The air was warm and it felt cosy.

“I thought maybe we could sleep here tonight” he bit his bottom lip, hopeful.

“I’d love to” I smiled.

I knew he was timid when expressing something romantically because I wasn’t one for romance, I just didn’t exactly know how to show compassion, ‘or any emotion’ according to Vanessa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh and the plot thickensssss

Niall’s POV

“Alright meet back in 3 hours” Vanessa confirmed.

We checked our phones, agreeing on a time, I walked off, looking around for Vanessa’s Christmas present. I had tagged along for Christmas shopping, I had to get all my mates something and I had to get Vanessa something, also maybe Zoe?

I was tempted as I walked past an underwear store, spotting a very revealing outfit in the window. Vanessa would look so damn ho-stop, this is for her, not for your benefit.

I avoided the store finding a onesie store, she did like onesies and always wore my American one around my place…

***

Vanessa’s POV

All the shopping was done and I sat down in the meet up place with ice cream.

“Hey babe” Niall  was the second to return sitting down next to me.

“Hey, did you finish all the shopping?” I asked.

“Yes of course” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hey” Zoe sat down.

““Hey”” we both chorused.

Louis joined us too, piling his bags around him.

“Hello” Liam sat down next to Zoe, kissing her cheek.

\--

Niall went home and so did Louis and Liam, I retreated to my room, spreading out all my gifts for people, I first labelled them so I didn’t get anything mixed up and I took out the 3 different rolls of wrapping paper I had bought, I didn’t need this much of course I just liked to have all the presents different.

I wrapped Nialls first. A sound system, the speakers were small but they were loud. Niall had been drooling over them practically ever since I had started dating him. I knew it would go well with his collection of electric guitars.

I started on the others, wrapping Zoe’s present, it was 2 toblerone metre blocks. She was mad for chocolate, it would last her for a month tops.

I started wrapping both of Louis’ present, one which was a whole load of boxers. Underwear, I know right how lame. But he always got so embarrassed when he needed to buy new underwear, so I got a whole month’s worth of boxers, ranging in colours.

The other present which was his birthday present was an iphone case of him and Harry, I had used my amazing photoshop skills and edited a picture so that Harry was kissing Louis’ cheek. I had then got someone to print off the design onto an iphone case, fitting Louis’ perfectly.

I decided to get Harry something too and few of my work friends..

Nialls POV

Wrapping was so hard, but I tried my best. I had wrapped heaps of presents and I had accidently cut myself one too many times on the little sticky tape dispenser.

I put little Christmas stickers, addressing to whom they would be allocated to, then I stuck bows on the top of them all, to distract them from my wrapping skills.

I sorted them and headed to Vanessa’s place to put it under her tree.

\--

I took a look at the presents underneath, there were already so many, I could see one addressed to me under her tree. I put mine next to it, wondering what mine could be.

It was already sorted, I was staying at hers for Christmas while Zoe was going to Liams. Vanessa had been very strict to Louis, forcing him to be at home alone. He had unwillingly agreed, but she had told him that he will benefit from stay at home all night and to not fall asleep.

She had later explained to me that she knew Harry was going to surprise Louis on his birthday, which happened to be Christmas Eve.

Louis’ POV

Vanessa for some reason wanted me to be alone on my birthday, just at night, but like come on, it’d my birthday? She also said to keep awake and to stay at home also to not invite anyone over. But I was going to obey her, she looked as if she was planning something. ‘You’ll benefit from it Lou’ her words rung in my ears.

What was she on about?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew i can't believe i ever wrote this ugh

Harry’s POV

It was one day before Louis’ birthday, I had double checked with Vanessa that Louis was definitely going to be home when I was going to surprise him. They had also agreed to help out, but by ‘them’ I meant’ Vanessa and Niall, they were going to help light the candles. The weather was holding up perfectly which I was very grateful for. I had gotten some amazing pastry from Zoe’s boyfriend, Liam which was superb. He made lots of food and Vanessa normally sent me some to eat, it was like heaven on a plate.

I had the pastry in the fridge and was currently wrapping his present, it was my necklace, a paper plane. The one I had worn before he had met me. On several occasions he had played with it. He knew how much it meant to me so I guess in a way it was somewhat the ultimate gift. I just hoped he would forgive me first.

I finished wrapping it, sticking a neat gold bow on the top and smiling.

Louis’ POV

IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!! I walked to the Pizza Hut buffet, spotting Vanessa, Zoe, Niall and Liam at a table, I made my way over before the snotty receptionist could tell me off.

“Hey guys” I smiled.

“Happy Birthday!” Vanessa grinned handing me a present.

“Awe you shouldn’t have” I blushed, I sat down next to Niall opening it and nearly bursting into tears.

“Oh my gosh, Vanessa” I mumbled, looking up at her.

“Do you like it?” she asked peering around Niall.

“Yes! Now let me hug you” I let one tear slip as I hugged her.

I took out my phone, replacing my current case with the one she had given me. She had photo shopped me and Harry together, he was kissing my cheek and I was smiling like a fool, but I loved it.

“How did you even do this?” I asked.

“I have my ways” she replied smugly.

I received gifts from others, loving them all.

“So can we eat pizza now?” Niall asked.

“Yeah of course, lets go”

We all headed to all the different ranges of pizza, Vanessa and Niall instantly fighting over the last piece of meat lovers.

She huffed as she moved on the cheese pizza, turning her head up at Niall who held the last piece in victory.

I watched as he looked like a lost child as she continued ignoring him. He was persistent to get her to look at him, he finally got tired of her silent treatment. Constricting her in his arms and letting her take a bite out of the last piece. She seemed happy with that, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him back.

Vanessa wasn’t one to hold a grudge and never seemed to. She always was happy within  minutes, forgiving anyone quickly. That’s why she was the best to play a prank on, her reaction was priceless and she forgave you by the next day.

We all made our way back to the table, eating on the pieces of pizza we had chosen.

Niall was playfully feeding Vanessa, always ‘accidentally’ getting it on her cheek and having to kiss it off. Not like she seemed to mind. They were gross.

We all chatted happily with each other, having a blast and being little kids. I thought Liam was sensible, not anymore I don’t. Zoe and Liam were both on sugar highs, playing around with each other and running around the place, but I think I spotted them making out against a wall. I decided to leave them.

We all headed back to Zoe and Vanessa’s place since it was the biggest and we played truth or dare.

“Ok Niall, Truth or dare?” Vanessa asked.

“Dare” he grinned.

“Alright, I dare you to…” she paused, thinking up a dare.

I suddenly got an idea, whispering it to her.

“Give your self a makeover” she giggled.


End file.
